Snowdown
right|300px Snowdown (Snowdown Showdown) - pierwsze święto w League of Legends obchodzone każdego roku w okresie świątecznym w grudniu i styczniu. W tym czasie są dodawane świąteczne ozdoby (przedmioty, totemy, ikony), nowe tryby oraz specjalne skórki dla bohaterów. Seria ta dzieli się na mniejsze kategorie: Snowdown (główna), Śnieżni i . Skórki center|500px Każdego roku są wydawane specjalne skórki, które są dostępne przez ograniczona czas: 2009= * * * * * |-| 2010= * * * * * * * |-| 2011= * * * * |-| 2012= * * * * |-| 2013= * * * |-| 2014= * * * |-| 2015= * * * |-| 2016= * * * |-| 2017= * * * |-| 2018= * * * * * Tryby rozgrywki Showdown right|250px Showdnown jest już dostępny! Zakolejkujcie się więc już teraz by doświadczyć potyczek 1 na 1 lub 2 na 2 na Howling Abyss. Posiadając 3 możliwości wygrania meczu, to od was zależy jak będziecie chcieli pokonać swoich przeciwników. Możecie zwyciężyć zdobywając pierwszą krew (lub 2 zabójstwa jeśli walczycie 2 na 2), wybić 100 stworów lub zniszczyć wieżę przeciwnika, zanim on zrobi to pierwszy. Legenda o Królu Poro right|250px Znudzone wiecznym ukrywaniem się w zaroślach aż się rwą, żeby dołączyć do walki! W Legendzie o Królu Poro zauważysz dwa przyjazne Poro, które pójdą z tobą do walki. Każdy z nich daje czar przywoływacza, unikalny dla Legendy o Królu Poro. Stanowią także klucz do przywoływania arcypompatycznego , superstwora (królewskiego), który uzdrowi twoją drużynę, odnowi manę i, człapiąc przez most, zada obrażenia obszarowe, aby ukarać wrogie wieże. Wstępne wyniki badań wskazują, że źródłem mocy króla są jego wąsy. Śnieżna Bitwa ARURF right|250px Mroźny los czeka twoich wrogów! Rzucaj zaklęciami i w tej mroźnej wariacji na temat ARURF z udziałem najchłodniejszych bohaterów League. Wszystkie skórki z motywami zimowymi lub Snowdown są dostępne w tym trybie gry za darmo. Możecie również ustawić ikony i walczyć u boku Poro ubranych w odpowiadające im skórki podczas Snowdown. Dodatki Mapy right|300px|thumb|Pierwsza wersja zimowej mapy Summoner's Rift Pierwsza, zimowa mapa Summoner's Rift została ujawniona w czasie pierwszej edycji w 2009 roku i przez następne dwie edycje trwał ten zwyczaj. Od edycji w 2012 roku, zaprzestano udostępniania jej aż do 2016 roku po Wizualnej Aktualizacji Summoner's Rift. W tamtym okresie, motywem świątecznym była utrzymywana mapa pod ARAM - Howling Abyss poprzez kilka zmian w dekoracjach (głównie przez tryb Legenda o Królu Poro). Przedmioty W pierwszych edycjach, i otrzymały na ten okres specjalne ikonki oraz nazwy: 20px|link=|border Ajerkoniak Mikstury Many i 20px|link=|border Ajerkoniak Mikstury Zdrowia. Runy Od pierwszej edycji Snowdown Showdown w 2009 roku, wydano 6''' świątecznych run, które były dostępne jedynie w czasie wydarzenia. W następnych edycjach w 2010 i 2011 roku udostępniono inne, '''4 runy. Edycja 2009 * 30px|link= Glif Wypchanej Skarpety: +0,75% skrócenia czasu odnowienia * 30px|link= Mniejsza Pieczęć Otyłego Bałwana: +0.72 zdrowia * 30px|link= Mniejszy Glif Wspaniałego Prezentu: +0.12 mocy umiejętności * 30px|link= Mniejszy Znak Świątecznej Choinki: +0.62% szans na trafienie krytyczne * 30px|link= Pieczęć Nieuchwytnego Płatka Śniegu: +1.39% uniku * 30px|link= Znak Okaleczonego Cukierka: +2% obrażeń krytycznych Edycja 2010/2011 * 30px|link= Większa Esencja Mroźnego Zdrowia: +26 zdrowia * 30px|link= Większa Esencja Przeszywającej Obecności: +2.01 pkt. przebicia odporności * 30px|link= Większa Esencja Śmiertelnego Szału: +3.2 pkt. destrukcji * 30px|link= Większa Esencja Świątecznego Pośpiechu: +1.5% prędkości ruchu thumb|center|Przykładowy Twój Sklep Showdown w 2015 roku|500px Ikony przywoływacza Od 2012 roku można otrzymać specjalne ekskluzywne ikony przywoływacza, które nigdy później nie zostają w innym terminie udostępniane. Najczęściej formą otrzymania jednej z nich jest kupno ich poprzez , danie tajemniczego prezentu przyjacielowi, odpowiednie zachowanie w czasie wydarzenia lub wypełnienie określonego zadania bądź misji. Multimedia Skórki= |-| Filmy= League of Legends - Lulu Zimowego Zachwytu| League of Legends - Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci League of Legends - Śnieżny Singed League of Legends - Showdown| Legenda o Królu Poro| Zapowiedź Snowdown (2015)| Śnieżna opowieść na Snowdown| Warsztat Snowdown 2016| Bądź Swoim Najlepszym Mikołajem - Snowdown 2017| Dzień przed Snowdown - Zwiastun Snowdown 2018| |-| Ekrany logowania= Snowdown Showdown 2010 - ekran logowania| Snowdown Showdown 2011 - ekran logowania| Mroczny Cukierek Fiddlesticks (Snowdown Showdown 2012) - ekran logowania| Snowdown Showdown 2013 - ekran logowania| Orianna Zimowego Zachwytu (Snowdown Showdown 2014) - ekran logowania| Snowdown Showdown 2015 - ekran logowania| Snowdown Showdown 2016 - ekran logowania| Snowdown 2017 - ekran logowania| Snowdown 2018 - ekran logowania| |-| Ikony= ProfileIcon0540.png|Ostrze w Skarpecie ProfileIcon0537.png|Przystrojona Wieża ProfileIcon0538.png|Renifer Urf ProfileIcon0539.png|Świąteczny Nashor ProfileIcon0535.png|Świąteczny Sklepikarz ProfileIcon0536.png|Wieniec Dorana ProfileIcon0592 Santa Gragas Cookie.png|Ciasteczko Mikołaja Gragasa ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png|Dzwoneczkowa Niespodzianka Snowman Teemo profileicon.png|Śnieżny Teemo ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png|Zapakowany Poro ProfileIcon0589 Bad Gingerbread Veigar.png|Zły Pierniczek Veigar ProfileIcon0746 Astronaut Poro.png|Astronauta Poro ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png|Atak Poro ProfileIcon0744 Gentleman Poro.png|Dżentelmen Poro ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png|Król Poro (2015) ProfileIcon0743 Battlecast Poro.png|M.W. Poro ProfileIcon0747 Dragonslayer Poro.png|Pogromca Smoków Poro ProfileIcon0745 Shadow Isles Poro.png|Poro z Shadow Isles ProfileIcon0981.png|Bitwa na Śnieżki ProfileIcon0979 Icy Minion.png|Lodowy Stwór ProfileIcon0980 Bundled Minion.png|Opatulony Stwór ProfileIcon0982.png|Pingwin Podróżnika ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJEKT: Poro ProfileIcon0984.png|Rzut Pingwinem ProfileIcon0983.png|Uwolnić Pingwina ProfileIcon1441 Poro King.png|Król Poro (2016) ProfileIcon1445 Poro Snax Lover.png|Miłośnik Poro-Chrupek ProfileIcon1443 Re-Gifted Amumu.png|Oddany Amumu ProfileIcon1442 Gingerbread Man.png|Pan Piernik ProfileIcon1438 Snowflake.png|Płatek Śniegu ProfileIcon1436 Snowblower.png|Pług ProfileIcon1446 Star Guardian Poro.png|Poro Czarodziejka Gwiazd ProfileIcon1447 Dark Star Poro.png|Poro Mrocznej Gwiazdy ProfileIcon1437 Red-Nosed Poro.png|Poro z Czerwonym Nosem ProfileIcon1444 Snowbells.png|Śnieżne Dzwonki ProfileIcon1440 Snow Day Scuttler.png|Śnieżny Wędrujący Krab ProfileIcon1439 Jolly Penguin.png|Wesoły Pingwin Ambitious Elf Jinx profileicon.png|Ambitny Elf Jinx Santa Baron profileicon.png|Baron Mikołaj Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Santa Draven profileicon.png|Draven Mikołaj Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Klejnotowy Pingwin Gemstone Poro profileicon.png||Klejnotowy Poro Dearest Deer profileicon.png|Kochany Jelonek Snow Fawn Poppy profileicon.png|Poppy Śnieżny Jelonek Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Renifer Poro Gemstone Stocking profileicon.png|Zaopatrywanie Się w Klejnoty Winter Wonder Neeko profileicon.png|Winter Wonder Neeko Frozen Prince Mundo profileicon.png|Frozen Prince Mundo Snow Man Yi profileicon.png|Snow Man Yi Ice King Twitch profileicon.png|Ice King Twitch Winter Wonder Soraka profileicon.png|Winter Wonder Soraka Golden Snow Day Bard profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Bard Golden Snow Day Graves profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Graves Golden Frostblade Irelia profileicon.png|Golden Frostblade Irelia Golden Snow Day Malzahar profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Malzahar Golden Snowstorm Sivir profileicon.png|Golden Snowstorm Sivir Crystal Deer profileicon.png|Crystal Deer Snowflake 2018 profileicon.png|Snowflake 2018 Hungwy profileicon.png|Hungwy |-| Totemy= Snowman Ward.png|Bałwan Gingerbread Ward.png|Piernik Candy Cane Ward.png|Cukierkowy Lizak Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronauta Poro Battlecast Poro Ward.png|M.W. Poro Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Dżentelmen Poro Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Pogromca Smoków Poro Poro Ward.png|Poro Underworld Poro Ward.png|Poro z Podziemi Penguin Skier Ward.png|Pingwin Narciarz Santa Penguin Ward.png|Pingwin Mikołaj Dearest Deer Ward.png|Kochany Jelonek Unassuming Snowman Ward.png|Skromny Bałwan Golden Snowman Ward.png|Złoty Bałwan |-| Emotki= Smooooochie Emote.png|Buuuuziaczek Braumbeard Emote.png|Ciastek Braum Dravenbeard Emote.png|Ciastek Draven Poro Snax Emote.png|Miłośnik Poro-Chrupek My Cocoa Emote.png|Moje Kakao Oh Deer Emote.png|O Ja Cię Jelenię From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|Od Kochającej Jinx Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png|Oddany Amumu Adoeable Emote.png|Słodziutki Jelonek Snowbells Emote.png|Śnieżne Dzwonki Poro Ride Emote.png|Poro Ride Zobacz także *Snowdown 2015 *Snowdown 2016 *Snowdown 2017 de:Winterfreuden en:Snowdown Showdown es:Snowdown Showdown zh:Snowdown Showdown Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Serie skórek